


Friendly Advice

by bramblerose4



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets some advice from an unlikely source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Advice

Harry spent more time on the roof than he probably should. He tried to tell himself it was because he couldn’t stand staying in the penthouse. He couldn’t stand being surrounded by his father’s things. Not when his father was - when he wasn’t his father - these days. No thanks to Spider-man.

Harry’s face soured into a frown. It seemed as though he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the web crawler for too long. He should hate the supposed super-hero. He did hate the superhero. But a part of Harry, the not so angry part of Harry, was having a hard time remaining upset with Spider-man.

As if summoned by his thoughts Harry heard the tell-tale Thwip of web sticking to something solid and looked up to see a thick robe of web attached to the side of the wall. It was shortly followed by as dull thud as Spider-man dropped out of the sky and landed softly at Harry’s side. “Good evening, Mr. Osborn.”

There was none of his usual humor in his voice and Harry’s rage rolled back with the appearance of the crime fighter.

“What do you want, Spider-man?” Harry said, venom dripping when he spoke the vigilante’s name.

“Still always happy to see me, I see,” he replied with a little tired sigh. “I was able to escape from Fury and I thought I would stop by and see how you were holding up.”

“What’s a Fury?” Harry asked, surprised Spider-man had actually given him an answer. He didn’t know what the web head was talking about and wondered if Fury was as bad as it sounded.

“By now, really pissed off,” Spider-man answered confirming Harry’s suspicions.

Despite himself Harry chuckled.

“It’s good to see you still know how to laugh. For a while there I thought you might have forgotten how to turn that frown upside up!” Spider-man said mimicking the motion with his gloved fingers over his face.

The smile was wiped off of Harry’s face and was replaced with a neutral grimace.

“Not that you’d care. You think telling few jokes is going to make everything all better?"

Spider-man dropped his head and sighed. “What I think shouldn’t matter. It’s your life, Harry. You have to decide how you want to spend it. You can stay angry. You can blame me for what happened to your dad, or maybe, you could try to push passed that anger and begin to find your own path in the world.”

“You sound like Pete,” Harry thought out loud. When was the last time he actually spoke to Peter?

Spider-man lifted his head, intrigued. “Who’s Pete? A friend of yours?”

Harry nodded. “My best friend,” he conceded.

Spider-man seemed to perk up at the declaration. “Maybe you should listen to him, hear what he has to say. Maybe you don’t have to go through all this on your own.”

“I don’t know,” Harry studied his hands for a moment and then stepped away from Spider-man. Of all the things he thought he would be doing tonight, talking to Spider-man about his troubles was not one of them. “I haven’t seen him in a while. Would it be weird if I showed up at his aunt’s out of nowhere?”

“Are you worried you won’t be welcomed?” Spider-man asked incredulously. He continued when Harry didn’t answer. “Dude, I’m sure he misses you. I know I would if you were my best friend and you stopped coming to school or didn’t reply to any of my texts. And I’m sure he would be here if it wasn’t a school night,” he added as an afterthought.

For some reason Harry nodded. There was something in Spider-man’s voice that made Harry believe him. “Yeah, okay.”

“Yeah, okay?” Spider-man turned his head to the side like a dog when he’s heard a sound which confused him.

“I’ll call Peter,” Harry said pulling out his phone. He started to dial Peter Parker’s number when his phone was covered in sticky white web. “Wha-? Spider-man!” He growled.

“Hold that thought,” Spider-man said holding up his hands in a pacifying gesture. “You don’t want to ruin this moment by having me here to witness this epic reunion.”

“I was hoping you’d get the hint and scram,” Harry said clawing at the web with his fingernails.

“Oh, um. Yeah, sure. Gotcha.” Spider-man stepped into Harry’s personal space and grabbed his wrist with one hand while tearing off his web with the other. “Sorry about that. I gotta learn to think before I web shoot.”

Harry stared at him and found himself wondering if he was making a mistake in taking the advice of the awkward hero.

Spider-man chuckled nervously when he tore off the last of the web and tossed it behind his shoulder like it was dandelion fuzz.

“So, if that will be all-” Spider-man bowed and handed Harry back his phone.

“It will.”

“Then have a good night, Harry. And don’t forget to floss!” he added trying to sound a lot older than he was.

Harry watched Spider-man hop up onto the terrace and with a mock salute he stepped back. Harry rushed to the edge his stomach in his throat as he watched Spider-man fall out of sight. He exhaled when he saw the familiar sight of Spider-man swinging throughout the city, yelling out screams of joy.

Not long after Spider-man departure his phone rang, the display lit up with photo of him making faces at the camera with his best friend. On the third ring Harry answered. “Hey, Pete. No, it’s not too late. Actually, it’s pretty damn funny. I was just about to call you.”


End file.
